Dragon Ball: The Next Generation
by Senna Strife
Summary: From Bulla's POV. After Goku leaves and Vegeta dissappears, the fate of the world now lies in the hands of the children of the greatest Saiyans who ever lived and their friends R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I could only watch the ordeal from afar. "Stay home, Bulla," said my dad. "It isn't safe for you." Then he took off, and Mom shortly departed after. I had been sidelined and left out once again. There really was no worse feeling in the world for me, knowing that I was useless and couldn't help. Even Pan got to be engaged in the action. But me? I was always left behind. I swore to myself that when all the chaos was over I'd have my dad or even Trunks train me. Then, the sky clouded over, and the great dragon Shenron appeared. I looked in the same direction Shenron had appeared from. But, on top of Shenron was a moving figure. I could just barely make out the silouhette of a small, spikey-haired child. And just as fast as I'd seen him come, Shenron was gone. Suddenly, I felt another energy leave the earth. So many things had happened at once and so fast, I couldn't be sure if everything was really ok. It wasn't until later that day, when only Trunks and Mom had come home, that I found out what had happened...

"So after Dad and Goku defeated Omega, Shenron appeared. Goku left with the dragon and Dad just took off. Mom and I don't know where to or even if he'll come back," Trunks explained to me. I couldn't fathom both Dad and Goku being gone... Why would Goku leave with Shenron and why would Dad take off with no word of where he was going? None of it made sense to me. I didn't want to believe what I had just been told. I walked out of the house and took a deep breath of the fresh air. So much had been happening lately... First, Baby, then Super Android 17, and now Dad and Goku had defeated mighty dragons that emerged from the dragon balls. I let out a sigh as I laid myself down on the grass. I closed my eyes and remembered the last few moments I had with Dad before he left. We had been sitting together on the couch just casually talking. Suddenly, he shot up and stood up. "I can sense a great energy coming from not too far away. Kakarott must be fighting without me!" I watched him as a serious, grave look crosses his face. "And Kakarott's energy is slowly depleting." Then, he walked into the Capsule Corp lab where mom was working on some new machine. When Dad walked back into the living room he said he had to go. I asked if I could come too but that's when he said it was too dangerous. So, he walked out the front door and I watched as he flew away. Shortly after, my mom too had left driving what she called the Blutz Wave Machine. Hours later they returned. Mom walked through door and I had never seen her look so sad and defeated. Trunks looked even worse. Beaten and bruised, he had looked like he'd been to hell and back. "What happened to you two?" I had asked. Trunks proceeded to explain the Shadow Dragons, Omega Shenron, and Dad and Goku leaving. I wonder how everyone else was taking it...


	2. Chapter 2

I returned inside my house. My mom was cooking dinner, and Trunks was sitting on the couch watching TV. Everything seemed so...normal. It was as if nothing had happened that day. It was sickening to watch my family act as if everything was ok. I could feel my anger and frustration building up inside me. I took one last look at them before shouting, "THIS ISN'T OK!" I heard my mom shout my name as I flew off away from the house. I flew as fast as I could and as far away as I could get before getting tired. I rested beside the mountains and gave into my emotions. I began to cry and sob as I let all that was built up inside out. I gave in to the sadness, anger, and frustration. All the emotions were so overwhelming. I had no way of releasing it, so I stood up and began to scream as the tears continued to stream down my face. As I shouted as loud as I could, I felt the earth begin to rumble and shake beneath my feet. I couldn't stop thinking about Dad possibly never coming back and my family going on as if nothing happened. I clenched my fists tight when suddenly, a rush of energy began to flow through my body. Thats when it happened. A bright, golden aurs surrounded me as I was filled with this immense energy. I had become a Super Saiyan...


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over my hands, arms, and down my whole body. This new  
power was exhilerating. I felt as if I had been sleeping my whole life  
and had finally woken up. I looked up at the sky and saw Trunks  
hovering above me. Images of him back at the house flashed through my  
mind and my rage was instantly reignited. As my golden aura grew, I  
could feel my energy steadily rising.

"Bulla, you need to calm down," he shouted, but it was too late. I  
shot him an icy glare.

A part of me knew it was irrational to blame him for everything,  
however, I was not in my rational mind. Not in this state. The very  
site of him fueled my fury. I focused my energy into my hands and began  
shooting ki blasts mindlessly at him.

"Bulla! You have to stop this!" He dodged each attack effortlessly  
being the more experienced fighter, and with each dodge, he came closer  
and closer to me.

"You're not the only one upset!" Then I stopped trying to blast  
him. He landed down just in front of me and embraced me in a hug.

"Flying off and attacking me isn't going to help anything," he  
said. I felt my energy quickly dying down as I returned to my normal  
state.

"Its ok to be upset." I began to cry and sob into his chest as he  
held me close to him.

"Just let it out, sis." His voice was soothing. I continued to cry  
and occasionally whispered, "I'm alone..."

When I had finally calmed down, Trunks and I agreed to check in  
with everyone else. Surely they had to be upset too. I had forgotten  
all about our friends in my anger. And so we flew off together to see  
the people we loved.

...

Trunks and I flew over to Chichi's house since we assumed thats  
where everyone would be. We landed just in front of Chichi's and walked  
in. We were right, everyone was there, and all of them looked like they  
hadn't been doing very well, especially Chichi. Gohan was conforting  
his hysterical mother across the room. Videl was sitting beside Pan on  
the other side, and Goten was sitting by himself on the couch. When we  
walked in, everyone's eyes turned towards us. "Hey guys," said Trunks.  
Goten and Pan were glad to see us given that Trunks is Goten's best  
friend and I am Pan's. Although Pan was my best friend, I felt a pang  
of jealousy in me knowing that she got to fight and witness everything  
while I didn't.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Goten. Then Gohan jumped in,  
"Yeah, shouldn't you be with Bulma right now?" I walked over and stood  
with Pan as Trunks explained everything. "When I found Bulla she was in  
Super Saiyan form." All eyes turned towards me."You can go Super  
Saiyan?!" exclaimed Pan. "Show us!"

I walked to the center of the room and showed everyone how I could  
go Super Saiyan. It became dead silent as everyone observed. I started  
becoming uncomfortable. Pan finally broke the silence, "Papa! Does that  
mean I can go Super Saiyan too?" "Well, I don't know, Pan," said Gohan.  
"Maybe if you trained more like Goten and me, but I have never heard of  
a female Super Saiyan."

I powered back down to normal when Goten asked, "How did it  
happen?" So I explained how I had been so upset and angry and  
channelled my energy, becoming a Super Saiyan.

"Wow! That's awesome! But Trunks and I are still the youngest  
Super Saiyans ever!"

Everyone began laughing and suddenly the mood all changed.  
Everyone was lighter and happier. No one was upset anymore. We were all  
grateful to still have each other. When you have friends as close as  
all of us, getting through tough times is that much easier.


End file.
